


so hurry down the chimney tonight

by bloodsparks (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Prompt: “So, I know this isn’t going to sound great, but I spent all my gas money on your Christmas present and lunch and that’s why I need you to lend me the cash.”





	so hurry down the chimney tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hehe this was fun to write, i love claire/alex so much

Alex got the text while she was doing her homework in the kitchen. 

**Claire-bear: Hey r u free??**

Frowning, Alex closed her book and picked up her phone. 

**Alex (me): yes why**

**Claire-bear: Can you come to school and bring like thirty bucks  
** **Claire-bear: By school I mean college**  

It wasn’t an outrageous demand, just a peculiar one. It was still early in the afternoon, so Claire wouldn’t be done with her classes until a couple hours later, when she’d drive home.

**Alex (me): why  
** **Alex (me): what happened are u ok**  

She wasn’t too worried; if it was an emergency, Claire wouldn’t be texting as calmly as she was. But the question still remained - why did she need Alex to go over with money? 

**Claire-bear: Yeah Im fine just short on cash**

**Alex (me): did u lose a bet or something**

**Claire-bear: Wtf no  
** **Claire-bear: Let me know when u get here**  

Rolling her eyes fondly, Alex went to her room and retrieved her purse. She checked that there was enough money inside it before leaving and locking the house up behind her. They had two cars: one being Jody’s squad car and the other a beat-up truck Claire got from a man called Bobby Singer. Jody’s car was obviously at work with her, and the truck was with Claire, so Alex had to catch the bus. 

She was still recovering from the trauma she’d endured months ago, and it was surprisingly healing to go through normal activities like taking the bus or washing the dishes after dinner. Alex enjoyed bus and car rides, as she liked looking out the windows and observing people while they passed by. 

Alex got off the bus at its eleventh stop. She thanked the driver and walked the couple hundred metres it took to get to the place. It was a relatively old building, and a large one, too. Alex supposed she’d need a map to properly navigate her way throughout its long corridors and many labs and lecture halls. 

As she walked up to the main entrance, Alex realised with a twinge of embarrassment that she had no idea where in the building Claire was. 

**Alex (me): where do i find u**

**Claire-bear: Ur at the entrance? Stay at the waiting area**

Sighing, Alex tucked her phone back into her jeans and waited lamely at the reception. The woman behind the counter kept eyeing her, like she expected her to bust out a handgun anytime and order everyone to get down on the ground. It was a cynical thought, and Alex had to manually force herself to stop thinking so grimly about it. 

Claire soon arrived, bursting through an inner door with a flushed expression. Her blonde hair was braided messily on her shoulder and there was a student pass hooked onto the front of her shirt, which Alex supposed was used to access different rooms in the building. 

“Hey,” Claire smiled, out of breath as she walked over to Alex, “Sorry for making you come all the way.” 

Alex shrugged, “It’s fine. I was just doing History homework - nothing special.” 

Claire was beginning to look sheepish. “So, I know this isn’t going to sound great, but I spent all my gas money on your Christmas present and lunch and… That’s why I need you to lend me the cash.” 

Snorting, Alex shoved Claire’s arm playfully. “You absolute _dork_ ,” she chastised with a grin. “You’re ridiculous, y’know that?” Even as she spoke, she got out the money and handed it to Claire, who shoved it in her back pocket. 

“Hey,” Claire smirked, “It’s the thought that counts, right?”

Even as she struggled to maintain a somewhat annoyed expression, Alex couldn’t help but give in to a fond smile. “So what is this present that got you going so broke, hmm?” 

Claire looked baffled. “It’s a _present_ , dumbass. You really think I’m gonna tell you what it is?” 

Alex shrugged. “At this point, anything is possible. I’m just shooting my shot.” 

“Ten points for trying,” Claire hummed. 

They stared briefly at one another, Claire wondering how she managed to get so lucky and Alex thanking the stars that her life had turned out the way it had. They were interrupted by none other than the woman at the reception counter, who cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Claire. Alex realised somewhat belatedly that Claire most probably had other places to be.

“I gotta go,” Claire sighed, gazing back in irritation at the intruding lady. “There’s a lecture on modern methods of fingerprinting, or something like that.”

Alex wasn’t really listening, her thoughts clouded by emotion and a sudden sense of inferiority she couldn’t shake off. Claire was in university studying criminology and really proving herself in her classes, making Jody proud. Alex was still in high school - granted, she’d chosen to still be taking classes, but at the time she’d felt like she needed it to heal. Now she just felt slow. 

“Baby, you with me?” Coming back to reality, Alex found a concerned Claire looking at her with a soft expression she knew was reserved only for her. “What’s wrong?”

Alex fidgeted uncomfortably. “Nothing.” 

“Don’t bullshit me.” Claire snaked an arm around Alex, stepping closer into her personal space.

Alex held her breath, mind racing. She didn’t want to cause a scene, but was also quite possibly on the brink of going home and crying a little bit.  

“C’mon,” Claire coaxed quietly. She put a hand on Alex’s cheek and leaned in, albeit a little hesitantly. When Alex got all tensed up and upset, it was almost impossible to guess what would make her feel better - but Claire was getting there. 

Luckily, it seemed that Claire hit the right button as Alex soon relaxed and pressed a grateful kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. “I’m sorry,” she murmured with a sigh. “It just gets to me sometimes, y’know? That I’m behind in my grades and you’re off at university being amazing…”

“Hey,” Claire snapped sharply but not unkindly, “I don’t wanna hear it, Alex. You’re fine, and you’re doing good for someone with your background. You really are.”

Alex’s eyes lit up, though there was still a hint of uncertainty in them. “Y-You really think so?” The words barely left her mouth in a timid whisper. 

“I _know_ so. Scout’s honour.”

“You weren’t a Scout, Claire,” Alex rolled her eyes fondly, but Claire’s humour did its job. She felt a lot calmer. 

Claire only winked in response, pecking Alex’s cheek quickly and then turning to the receptionist who was clearing her throat. “Yes?” She raised an eyebrow, and the woman scowled. “I’m _going_. God.” 

Alex laughed, biting her lip. “I’ll see you at home?” 

“Mhm. Thanks for the cash, babe.” Claire smirked, patting the pocket that she’d put the money in. 

“Yeah, yeah. That Christmas present had better be worth it!” Alex said playfully, even though she knew she’d love whatever Claire gave her. 

When she finally got home, Alex was in no mood to finish her homework. She tidied up and went to her room, throwing herself down onto her bed and checking her phone. There were two new messages, and both were from Claire.

**Claire-bear: This lecture sucks ass. Shouldve stayed w/you  
** **Claire-bear: Cant wait to get home to you**  

Smiling, Alex put her phone down and closed her eyes. She couldn’t wait, either. 


End file.
